This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this project is to develop a high-resolution 3D visualization of the internal anatomy of the anterior portion of a caterpillar of the tobacco hornworm. This is the model system for insect endocrinology. We are often asked to teach students and colleagues to do disections and survival surgeries on these animals to remove endocrine glands or cut specific nerves. This is a tricky procedure because many internal organs are obscured by others, and because the anatomy is small and it is difficult to orient a learner via a microscope. Therefore, we want to build a "virtual caterpillar" with a high-resolution internal anatomy that can be used for tecahing and visualization.